


You Can See...

by oshcatman



Series: birthday boys [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But still so FLUFFY, Fluff, M/M, so fluff it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshcatman/pseuds/oshcatman
Summary: Is Jongin's birthday, and Sehun has a surprise.





	You Can See...

**Author's Note:**

> happy Jongin day ❤ because i love him so much, i decided to do this two-shot fic for him (wait the second part till sehun's birthday gg). and yes, Jongin's a little tiny baby bear and i loooove sekai
> 
> also unbetaed so expect some typos, ups

Jongin wondered where was Sehun, he hadn't seen the other since yesterday, and Sehun always is the first person Jongin sees in the day.

  
Now, at noon, he's laying at the sofa with the tv on, but he's not really watching it. Suddenly, a buzz that comes from his phone startled him; is a text from Sehun.

  
"Fucking finally"

  
Jongin open the text and snorts at his screen.

  
_"come to my room"_

  
Why would Jongin go to his room when he hasn't appeared today, of all days? He's a bad bestfriend, Sehun doesn't deserve him, Jongin's sure Sehun forgot. But while he's thinking, he's also getting ready to go out, pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt, tying lazily the laces of his shoes, smoothing his wavy and maybe a little bit too long hair, or trying at least.

  
He walk slowly. The distance between his and Sehun's room is short, they're in the same building in the college's campus, thanks to god. Jongin woulnd't be out of his room if he has to walk to another building all the way across the field.

  
When he's outside Sehun's room, he just open the door and let himself in, since Sehun don't block it when he's inside, except when he's sleeping, of course.

  
It surprise Jongin a bit that the lights inside are off, but he sees a glow coming from the little kitchenette. He walks in the direction of the weak glow and jumps a little when he spots Sehun, his back turned, and when Sehun hear Jongin entering, he turns around. Sehun, to Jongin's dismay, is holding a bouquet of pink roses, and the glow was coming for a single candle lit in the kitchen counter.

  
"What-What is this?" Jongin ask when all the greeting he received from Sehun was his big smile, "Did the power go off?" Jongin reaches the wall, trying to find the light's key.

  
"Actually" Sehun speaks, "yes, the power go off about half an hour or so" he chuckles, like it isn't winter and the room is cold as fuck, "But isn't this romantic?"

  
"What" Jongin repeats himself, it seems like this is all he has to say for the words that leave Sehun's mouth.

  
"Kim Jongin," Sehun says, oh, no, Jongin thinks, "as you know, today is your birthday"

  
"Yes i know, what the heck are you doing?" Jongin backs towards the wall while Sehun advances towards him.

  
"We've been friends for more than three years now," Jongin just nods, "you've always been so kind with me since the day we met, helping me with classes and just brightening my day every time i hear your laugh." Jongin gulps "As you may not know, i-" When Sehun hesitates, Jongin reach his hand, encouraging him to continue. "I like you".

  
Jongin feels his face turning red, unable to hold Sehun's gaze any longer, instead looking at their hands intertwined. When he looks up again, he realizes that Sehun's face is too close to his, and keeps getting closer. Sehun's lips land on his cheek, staying there for a whole five second (yes, Jongin was counting), heating his skim more and more.

  
"I made you dinner, your favorite" Sehun says, walking back toward the table, taking Jongin with him.

  
They eat fried chicken in the dark, Jongin glancing to Sehun occasionally, and Sehun laughing when he catch him.

  
"I have to do a lot of research to cook this for you" Sehun says, the plate almost empty.

  
"I-I guess," Jongin licks his dry lips nervously, "you don't even want to boil rice"

  
At this, Sehun's laughter fills the room, and Jongin smiles, feeling warm.

  
"So," Sehun says, plate already emptied and cleaned, "I expect an answer... maybe, if you want, you don't have to tell me anything, just, just-"

  
"Sehun," Jongin interrupts the rambling speech, covering Sehun's mouth with his hand, "maybe, just maybe, i like you too"

  
Sehun's eyes turn into moon crescents as he smiles, Jongin can feel his lips curled under his hand, and then they frown, like leaving a kiss in Jongin's palm.

  
Suddlenly, the lights turn on and they separate, suddenly very aware of their closeness. Jongin licks his lips again, Sehun's eyes following the movement; and then they're kissing, Jongin open wide his eyes and a deep blush expand on his face. Sehun's hand lay on his cheek, warming his skin even more, and Jongin can't stop looking at him, his eyes closed, his face equally red, his long lashes, his eyebrows; and then Jongin is closing his eyes too, feeling his heart speed up.

Sehun's lips move slowly against his own, telling him his feelings, that Jongin means everything, his precious Nini, always by his side and yet never enough, now Sehun can let it out, give his heart to Jongin, if he hasn't have it all this time already.

  
When they separate, Sehun is panting, maybe a little nervous, but that dissipates when he catches Jongin's smile, bright and big, and just for him.

  
"I'm sure, I like you, Oh Sehun" says Jongin, resting his hand on the other boy's face.

  
Sehun hugs him, bringing his mouth to Jongin's ear, kissing him there and then whispering quietly:

  
"Happy birthday, Kim Jongin"


End file.
